A Noite de Rose
by Ywoolly
Summary: A primeira noite de Rose Weasley. "Podia ser impressão de Ginny, mas eles pareciam felizes olhando um para outro." Scorpius/Rose


**A Noite de Rose**

**-**Ron, acorda!

-Q-que fo-oi? - Ele bocejou.

-O que acha que foi? - Ela sentou-se na cama.

-Não sei até que me diga.

-Minha barriga.

-E o que posso fazer?

-Poderia ser menos insensível, pra começo de conversa.

-A barriga não é minha, é sua! - Ron falou em sua defesa.

-Mas você tem tanta culpa quanto eu!

-Não, não tenho. Pelo que eu me lembro foi você quem quis. Eu disse que era melhor deixar pra depois - ele sentou-se também.

-Seu insensível! Tem noção do que acabou de falar, Ronald Weasley?

-Ah! O que foi que eu fiz agora, Hermione?

-Você disse que não aceita _nós_! Se estou assim agora é porque queria e quero que seja feliz! E você me diz essas coisas?

-Ah, Hermione! Por favor, você não está nos seus melhores dias, então não venha descontar em mim!

-Descontar? Até agora não pude dizer porque te acordei! Você não me deixa falar nada. Fica aí no bem e bom enquanto eu passo por tudo isso. Você não tem que passar por isso, logo não sabe o que é se sentir desse jeito. Só não digo que me arrependo porque foi e está sendo bom demais! Muito bom!

-Mas acabou...

-Cale-se! Ainda não terminei de falar tudo, Ronald! Quando essas dores passarem, você vai ver. Vai ser pior para você. Você é que vai ter que cuidar de tudo enquanto me recupero e ai vai ver o quanto eu sofro agora. Agora você pode falar - Hermione cruzou braços e pernas e olhou para o marido.

-Afinal, por que me acordou? - Ron indagou meio confuso, meio entediado.

-Ah, sim. Estou passando mal.

-Tome a poção que o médico lhe receitou. É só isso? Ótimo. Boa noite, querida - era melhor não irritá-la mais.

Ele se deitou e cobriu-se sob olhares de uma Hermione que não acreditava no que via. Ela pegou a varinha no criado-mudo e lançou um feitiço não-verbal que fez o marido cair da cama.

-Mas que merda, Hermione Weasley! O que eu fiz agora? Será que não posso nem dormir? É você quem está grávida e não eu! - Ron falava sobressaltado enquanto se ajeitava novamente na cama. - Não pode lançar feitiços em mim dessa maneira. Sou seu marido!

-Marido coisa nenhuma! Maridos não destratam as esposas como você está fazendo. Ainda mais quando elas estão grávidas.

-Mas eu já lhe disse que é só tomar sua poção e tudo se resolverá.

-Mas não é isso!

-É o que então? Por Merlin, diga de uma só vez.

-Estou... Ai! Ai! - Hermione começou a ofegar e logo a tentar controlar a respiração. Ron então foi ampará-la.

-O que está sentindo? Onde dói?

Após alguns segundos ela respondeu:

-Ufa!

-Ufa?

-Sim. Passou. Mas está em intervalos de minutos. Acho que chegou a hora. É isso que estou tentando lhe dizer.

-O QUE? AGORA?

-É, é isso mesmo.

-Então vamos para o St. Mungus! Agora mesmo. Vamos aparatar. Onde está a sua mala? Temos que avisar aos meus pais e aos seus. Harry e Ginny também! E George e Angelina! Luna e Neville também!

-Ron - ela o chamou sem sucesso. - Ronald! - Ela gritou. - Quer se acalmar?! Não posso aparatar grávida de mais de nove meses! Minha mala está no quarto do bebê. Quando chegarmos ao hospital mandamos corujas a todos eles, exceto George que está na França com Bill e Fleur e Luna que está no Egito. E antes que pergunte... Eu também não posso voar nem ir por meio de pó de flu.

-Certo - ele ofegava mais que a esposa durante as contrações. - Certo. Okay. Vamos de carro.

-Ron.

-Um minuto. Vou até a rua. Tenho que providenciar um para você.

-Ron.

-Como se faz para chamar um daqueles carros pretos com motorista mesmo? Ah, sim. Tenho que abanar as mãos. - Ele falava consigo mesmo.

-Ronald!

-O que? Mais uma contração? Está doendo? - Ron foi até Hermione.

-Ron, querido - ela suspirou cansada -, estamos na casa dos meus pais. E eles têm carro. Foi por isso que viemos morar aqui há um mês.

-Ah, sim. Havia me esquecido disso. Certo. Vou acordá-los.

-Vou trocar de roupa e pegar a mala.

-NÃO! - Ele estava praticamente abrindo a porta e voltou para ela num piscar de olhos. - Não se mexa! Não pode fazer esforço. Vou levitá-la até o carro e quando entrarmos no hospital. Não pode mexer um músculo, Hermione.

-Okay. Parou. Acalme-se e vá chamar meus pais. Vou trocar de roupa e... Ai! Ai! Ai! - Hermione começou a ofegar com a contração ficando mais intensa. Ela começou a controlar a respiração. Ron ficava a seu lado ajudando-a. - Tudo bem. Passou. Mas está diminuindo o tempo. Vá logo acordar meus pais. E aproveite e pegue a mala.

-Certo. Estou indo.

-Ron.

Ele voltou da porta.

-O que foi agora, Hermione? Você vai nos atrasar!

Ela deixou essa passar. Era melhor não se irritar mais ou a pressão subiria.

-Ponha um roupão, ao menos. Você está só de pijama!

Ele pegou o roupão pendurado e vestiu-o e então foi acordar os sogros. Ele ainda conseguiu enfiar uma calça e uma blusa antes de sair, mas só porque a esposa mandou.

***

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - Os gritos de Hermione poderiam ser ouvidos na recepção do St. Mungus.

-Vamos lá, Sra. Weasley. Mais força!

-Vamos querida, você consegue. É fácil - Ron tentava amparar Hermione durante o parto.

-Ora, cale-se! Faça você... Se acha... Tão fácil!

-Mais uma vez, Sra. Weasley - o médico falou.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

***

As portas da sala da nova sessão de atendimento do St. Mungus que tratava das mulheres bruxas grávidas foi aberta com um estrondo e Ron irrompeu por elas com um sorriso enorme. Todos que o esperavam se puseram de pé.

-NASCEU! - Ron chorando de alegria.

-Sou avó novamente! Onde está meu neto ou neta? E minha nora? Eu quero vê-los! Ah, querido, venha aqui - Molly abraçou o filho.

-Sério? Oh, meu Deus! Eu sou tia pela quinta vez! Somos tios, Harry!

Ginny pulava de alegria e abraçou o irmão. Harry foi se unir ao abraço conjunto sorridente e feliz pelo melhor amigo.

-Onde estão eles? Quero vê-los - Ginny endossou a idéia da mãe.

-Hermione saiu pela outra porta e agora está com a mãe e o pai dela aguarda para vê-la também.

-E o bebê? E qual é o sexo? - Ginny falava com os olhos brilhando.

-Uma menina! Uma linda menina! - Ron tinha lágrimas nos olhos ainda.

-Fred me deve cinco galeões - Harry anunciou.

-Mas onde ela está, Ron? - Molly perguntou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas com o lenço do marido.

-Está no berçário. Estão cuidando dela.

-E já decidiram o nome? - Arthur quis saber.

-Não. Ainda não.

***

Ron foi até o quarto de Hermione. Ele chegou na hora em que ela dava de mamar pela primeira vez à filha.

-Está se sentindo bem? - Ele indagou e beijou a testa da esposa.

-Estou - ela sorriu e voltou a olhar a pequena.

-Já decidiu o nome?

-Estava esperando por você.

-Mas decidimos que se fosse menina seria você a escolher o nome.

-Não é justo. Você é o pai e tem direito de opinar.

Ron sorriu para a esposa e acariciou a cabeça da filha.

-E você já pensou em algum? - Ele quis saber.

-Sim. Mas quero saber a sua opinião.

-Diga.

***

Harry e Ginny estavam junto de Ron na ala do berçário. Olhavam através do vidro esperando que a enfermeira pusesse a pequena e mais nova Weasley no berço. Ela pôs e saiu da vista deles.

-Olhem - Ron disse todo orgulhos. - Lá está a pequena Rose Weasley.

-Rose. - Ginny falou cheia de doçura. - Ela é linda!

-Eu sei - Ron sorriu para a irmã.

-Parabéns, cara! - Harry felicitou o amigo.

Eles esperaram mais algum tempo enquanto a enfermeira colocava outro bebê no berço ao lado do de Rose. Esse bebê, porém, já devia ter alguns dias. Três ou quatro, não mais que isso. A enfermeira saiu.

-Vejam! Rose ganhou um amiguinho - Ginny falou sorrindo.

Ron sorriu também. Mas seu sorriso desapareceu assim que ele viu o nome inscrito na plaquinha do berço.

-Scorpius Hyperion _Malfoy_? - Harry falou antes do amigo.

-Quer dizer que Draco Malfoy também é pai? - Ginny falou com um pequeno sorriso. Um bebê sempre era motivo para se sorrir, mesmo com um pai como Draco Malfoy.

-Dane-se! Dane-se que o Malfoy é pai! - Ron explodiu. - O filho dele não vai ficar perto da minha pequena Rose! Não mesmo! Ele vai acabar azarando minha filha! Enfermeira! Enfermeira! - Ele saiu pelo corredor aos gritos atrás de alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo.

Harry foi atrás do amigo.

-Ron, espere! Não é tão mal assim! Volta aqui, Ron! Não tem como ele azarar a Rose tendo dias de nascido!

Ginny ficou em frente ao vidro olhando a sobrinha e o filho de Malfoy. Tão inocentes e calmos. Não choravam nem faziam estardalhaço como os outros bebês. Combinavam. Até mesmo o ruivo de Rose fazia um contraste legal com o loiro de Scorpius.

Rose e Scorpius estavam deitados de lado de modo que ficavam um de frente para o outro. Podia ser impressão de Ginny, mas eles pareciam felizes olhando um para outro.

**Fim.**

* * *

Pode ser que um dia eu escreva uma continuação... Ainda é muito cedo para dizer que sim ou que não ;)  
Reviews!  
bjs.


End file.
